Sit Down Santana
by Santitaomily
Summary: One-shot .The Glee club decide its time to talk to Santana about her addiction...to breadsticks   Be warned it has some slight inappropriateness :P


Waddup people Santana here. Recently I found out the best thing ever (excluding me being in love with Britts). Breadstix delivers! So naturally I have had them deliver everyday this week at school with a wheelbarrow of breadsticks for my pleasure. I collected my food from the front office and was merrily pushing my wheelbarrow around when I got a text from Q. I opened the message  
>"<em>Choir room. Now slag!"<br>_I laughed and pushed my wheelbarrow to the choir room. When I walked in the lights were dimmed and the entire glee club (excluding Artie) was sat in a semi-circle in chairs surrounding a white board with what looked like a 12 step program on it , looking serious. At first I though maybe wheels had been pushed down a staircase too many which would top off my week and it was 12 stages of grieving but no , no one was crying so it wasn't that.  
>"Santana please sit down" Mr. Schue asked politely<br>"Ok" I replied hesitantly parking my wheelbarrow in front of the only vacant chair between Q and B and sitting with it basically on my lap.  
>"Santana do you know why you're here?" He asked<br>"No" I said slowly grabbing a breadstick and biting the end off slowly crunching on it  
>"Santana we are concerned about you. We are staging a breadsticks intervention." He said calmly ,I almost spat out my breadstick. Almost.<br>"WHAT?" I asked incredulously  
>"We are worried Santana" Rachel piped up staring at my wheelbarrow. I wrapped my arms protectively around it.<br>"Yeah girl , even I can see you need help" Mercedes said  
>"No I don't and wait what happened to 'As if you eat?' huh?" I questioned<br>"Well girl I want you to eat but I don't want you to be addicted to it" She said seriously  
>"I AM NOT ADDICTED TO BREADSTICKS!" I loudly declared<br>"San , you've been calling me Brittstix since you found out they deliver." Brittany said looking serious and adorably confused at the same time  
>"Well to me it means I love you as much as breadsticks and you know how much I loves me some of them so I thought you liked the name" I mumbled<br>"I do San its what you do to me with the breadsticks that I don't like , I really don't see how stroking breadsticks all over m-" Brittany started seriously before being interrupted by Quinn  
>"BRITTANY! I don't want to be put off breadsticks we just need to make the Breadsticksexual over there less addicted. I looked around the group incredulously. The emotions displayed ranged from Kurt , Blaine , Sam , Finn , Puck , Mike and Tina who were stifling laughter by biting their hands to Mercedes and Quinn who looked immensely disturbed by Brittany's revelation to Berry who was looking at my wheelbarrow. I gave her my HBIC glare picked up a breadstick and licked sensually all the way up it and bit the end off before winking at her. I expected her to make some sort of remark but no…Hobbit was stunned and swear on the breadsticks she blushed.<br>"I didn't mean to swear at you" I whispered gently to the breadsticks caressing the lovingly  
>"Santana…." Mercedes said uncertainly<br>"Its not my fault Berry wants on one of us real bad" I continued  
>"Santana.." Mercedes said again a little louder<br>"Not that I can blame her I mean we are both completely irresistible" I said stroking them more now  
>"SANTANA!" Mercedes shouted<br>"Yes wheezy?" I said impatiently  
>"You gotta problem girl" She said with a smirk<br>"Ok I have had enough of this. This is how it gonna be Ima leave her with ma breadsticks , Ima go home and get ma eats on and then I will texts you about how freakin delicious it was . Later guys" I said standing up and pushing my wheelbarrow indignantly out to the parking lot. I had just finished loading up the wheelbarrow when I remember I was Britts' ride home so I shot her a quick text  
>"<em>Yo B be at my car we r ditchin and wes be going to get our eats on ;)" <em>I got a reply shortly after  
>"<em>Super S , Oh btw Rae saw this and she's mega scared now ;D"<br>_I laughed at this and imagined Berry's face as she pictured what Me and Britts were definetly gonna be doin later on….with breadsticks.


End file.
